Chaos
by mirage22
Summary: A time has come, Avengers, when you need more faith in the ones you trust. Or none at all. Chaos will rise...and nothing shall stop it. Not even your little toys can help you now...
1. Introduction

_New York City_. The home of the brightest minds, the strongest souls, and the heart of New York.

A city like no other, but the seed to a deadly predator; one that will kill anything in sight.

_Chaos Creatures, _a simpler name, but as they slowly came...

_The Avengers slowly disappeared._

Most of the New Yorkers disappeared.

A new age where only a few surviving will be brought together to form a group called

_The Avenged_ and _the X-Force._

As soon as you will join you will dove headfirst into a strange mystery only a handful of the surviving SHIELD agents know the whole story behind.

For one thing, the Asgardians have given Loki another chance to prove himself worthy as an ally, and was sent back down to Earth with his brother, Thor, to prove he can be something more than an enemy. And Fury and his remaining agents have gotten the X-Men to join alongside them as they fight the Chaos Creatures

and a strange disease

with a mastermind behind all the matter. There had also been rumors that Magneto and his forces have made an alliance with the Chaos Creatures to finally bring down the X-Men once and for all.

But as they bring together the new teams,

The Avenged and the X-Force,

something more is happening. A spy maybe in the group?

This is for you to determine...


	2. The Guide

The Avengers.:. Some of you may be confused, saying, _How can there be an Avengers fanfic without them?_ They shall be found slowly over time as the Lost Boys (with the Avenged doing the field work) look for them all around the world.

The Avenged.:. Next is out new Avengers group. A group that has some amazing abilities of their own, keeping their eyes and ears open for...well, anything. These people were personally recruited by Fury himself and were trained in secret for 5 years.

The X-Force.:. This is a secret group of the X-Men, ones who have secrets they hid from the rest of the group. They're closer to Fury than the X-Men, working with the Avenged. They also do secret missions, working with the Avenged. They also do secret missions, working for Xavier but listening to Fury's instructions as well. By day they follow Xavier, by night they follow Fury. They also have very strong skills; their powers are hidden when they work by the X-Men and the Avenged. But sometime...they may need to show what they can do.

The Lost Boys.:. This is another name for the surviving SHIELD agents. Yes Coulson is alive because who doesn't love Coulson? Their main mission is to work to find the Avengers in any way possible. They're the main human people, ones who really don't have powers. Only about one or two of them are actually mutants/someone with powers.

The Chaos Creatures.:. Strange, jet-black creatures that have sharp powerful jaws along with deadly saber like teeth. They give off a radiation that is quite harmful to anyone. They aren't that smart, and have a completely different language. They are also blind, and deaf, they only find someone through the ground feeling vibrations and heat signatures. The best way to make sure they don't find you is not moving when they aren't looking at you and have the scientists of The Lost Boys give you the shot that makes you seem to have no heat signature.

There are three groups to them:

1. The Royals: The ones that have a blue stripe across their forehead to show power and mainly are the brains of the race.

2. The Scavengers: The ones that have no brain power and do whatever they're told to do. They pretty much are our black enemies that attack whatever has a heat signature.

3. The Dust-Biters: The lowest class and are the night hunters. They're the most powerful and glow at night to show where they are.


	3. The Characters

**A/N: No mutants (or any humans or superhumans) were harmed in the making of this character sheet. **

**[_CRASH!_]**

**OK, maybe I lied about the part when I told Ethan to keep Tenaya in check and tell her to experiment on Danny. Her Induced Sedation had worked WAAAAAYYY too well and now he's walking around like a drunken luna****—****[Danny: Hey, girl, wanna hang?] Oh, shut up, you****—**_AAAAAARRRRGGGGHHH! JOSH GET HIM OFF OF ME! _[_AAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGHHHH_]  


**Hahaha, Ria here. Anyways as our faithful biographer [Sammie: I don't think biographer's a word, Ria.] Shut up, Sammie. Anyways, as Mirage says, no mutants were harmed in the making of this character sheet... [Sara:_ DANNY YOU BETTER LET GO OF HER OR I'M GONNA MAKE YOU!_] **

**OK, with the possible exception of Danny, who will temporarily be sent to the X-Mansion to get his head fixed. ;P [James: RIA GET YOUR BIG FAT ASS OVER HERE AND HELP US SHUT YOUR BROTHER UP!]  
**

**I better make this brief coz I might be in the receiving end of James' Sonic Scream: BigthanksforsuperpowerWikiforhelpingMiragefindingt hecorrectnamesforourpowerssheneverwouldhavegottent hisfarwithoutyou!  
**

**Mwah,loveyouguysbyeseyouinthefirstchapter!Riaovera ndout.**

* * *

(Name) | (Code name) | (Known family)

Loki Laufey | Loki | Odin (stepfather) Thor (stepbrother)

Nick Fury | N/A | Unknown

Professor Charles Xavier | Professor X | Unknown

* * *

**THE AVENGED**

(Full name) | (Age) | (Code name) | (Powers and abilities) | (Weapon [ - if their weapons are their own abilities]) | (Known family)

Claria "Ria" Barton | 18 | Black Minx | archery, Artificially Enhanced Physiology, night & x-ray vision | knife and bow & trick arrows | Black Widow and Hawkeye (parents)

Daniel "Danny" Fenton Greenwood | 15 | Ghost | Invisibility, Intangibility, Aerial Combat Mastery, Atmospheric Adaptation and Flight | - | Illusion (sister)

Felix Hale | 16 | Spectro | Time Acceleration, Time Immobilization, Time Manipulation, Time Distortion and Time Travel | - | Unknown

Jackson Stark | 15 | High-Tech Armour | Pepper Potts (mother) Tony Stark (father)

Kelan Alexander Plummer | 19 | Static Shock | Electricity Mimicry, Electrical Shockwave, Electricity Generation and Electricity Manipulation | - | Rachel (sister)

Riley Oster | 17 | Hunter | Enhanced Tracking, Tracking Evasion and Hunting Intuition | knife | Unknown

Sara Blake Greenwood | 18 | Illusion | Illusion Manipulation, Illusion Awareness and Psychosomatic Illusion | - | Ghost (brother)

Tyler Bates | 19 | Wolfsbane | Lycanthropy | - | Unknown

* * *

**THE AVENGERS**

(Name) | (Code name) | (Known family)

Bruce Banner | Hulk | Unknown

Clint Barton | Hawkeye | Black Minx (daughter)

Natasha Romanoff | Black Widow | Black Minx (daughter)

Steve Rodgers | Captain America | Unknown

Thor Odinson | Thor | Odin (father) Loki (stepbrother)

Tony Stark | Iron Man | Howard (father)

* * *

**THE BROTHERHOOD**

(Name) | (Code name) | (Known Family)

Max Eisenhardt (a.k.a., Erik Lehnsherr) | Magneto | Quicksilver (son) Scarlet Witch (daughter)

Raven Darkhölme | Mystique | Unknown

Victor Creed | Sabretooth | Wolverine (half-brother)

* * *

**THE X-FORCE**

(Name) | (Age) | (Code name) | (Powers) | (Known family)

Alex Greene | 17 | - | Emotion Manipulation | Kerosene and Zan (cousins)

Ethan Wate | 18 | Zan | Telepathy, Mind Control and Telekinesis | Alex and Kerosene (cousins)

Jaden Moore | 15 | - | Shapeshifting | Unknown

James Anderson | 19 | Sonic | Sonic Scream, Power Kicking, Sound Manipulation and Sonic Combustion | Hydro (twin brother)

Josh Anderson | 19 | Hydro | Water Manipulation, Water Empowerment and Water Generation | Sonic (twin brother)

Katherine Gamble | 17 | Kerosene | Fire Manipulation, Fire Mimicry, Fire Empowerment and Fire Generation | Alex and Zan (cousins)

* * *

**THE X-MEN**

(Name) | (Code name) | (Known Family)

James "Logan" Howlett | Wolverine | Sabretooth (half-brother)

Jean Grey | Jean Grey | John and Elaine Grey (parents)

Scott Summers | Cyclops | Havok (possible relative)

Marie D'Ancanto | Rogue | Unknown

Ororo Munroe | Storm | Unknown


	4. A Game of Capture the Flag

**Disclaimer: I'm only gonna say this once: X-Men and the Avengers belong to Marvel, only thing that belongs to me is the OC's and the plot.  
**

* * *

"Capture the flag in one hour. Please be ready within 45 minutes. Today's team captains will be Black Minx and Spectro. Thank you."

Ria buried her head in her pillow with a groan. "Not now," she said, her voice slightly muffled. "It's only like, 5:15 in the morning."

She rolled out of bed and landed on the floor with a dull _thud_.

Half and hour later Ria jogged to the launch pad of the Helicarrier, tucking her bow in her leather jacket. Her quiver was already slung on her back. Felix, Kelan, Tyler and Riley were already there. Sara, Danny and Jackson were nowhere in sight.

"Morning, boys," she said sleepily.

"Morning."

Felix gave her a casual grin. He had hair like Justin Bieber (damn, she hated that gay singer) and a face that reminded her of Jack Frost from _Rise of the Guardians_. "Who do you want to pick for your team?" he asked.

Ria smirked. "You first, Bighead Boy."

"Nope," he shook his head. "Ladies first."

"Really? In the recent years I thought it was _youngest_ first."

The little time-manipulator stared at her for so long, trying hard to think of a comeback, that Sara, Jackson and Danny had already arrived and the teams were already chosen: Danny, Riley and Kelan on hers, and Sara, Jackson and Tyler on his. As they boarded a Quinjet to take them to where capture the flag was going to take place, Ria shot him a triumphant smile, while he just gave her his dirtiest look possible.

"Oh, for the love of God," Sara said, rolling her eyes. Can't you give it a _rest_?"

* * *

The Quinjet dropped Sara, Jackson, Tyler and Felix next to a shallow lake (the kind in which the water was super clear and and flat, round pebbles lining the bottom) and Danny, Riley, Kelan and Ria on a thick pine forest about a few miles off.

"Okay," Felix said. "Sara, you're on guard duty, Jackson, knock down air surveillance, Tyler, you're on my back. I'll go get the flag."

The flags were just simple red strips of cloth. But before, the first few times we had capture the flag, it was something fancier, (a black rectangle the size of A4 paper with the SHIELD logo stamped in the middle) but before a team would win, both flags were either ripped to unrecognizable shreds or burnt to a crisp.

Since they were so freakishly difficult to replace an idiotic agent (passed away mysteriously two days afterwards [the body was never found]) suggested we just use simple pieces of cloth instead.

Sara just nodded, though I doubt she could hear me with "Rock Me" blaring on her earphones. Who the hell brings their tunes to a game of capture the flag? Felix just rolled his eyes and spoke into the comm link on his ear. "Spectro to Black Minx: How much time do we have until we start?"

"_2 minutes, maybe 1 and a half._"

"Ok," A minute to be able to talk to the other team until the line would be disconnected and he wouldn't be able to talk to anyone except the ones on his team. A minute 'til the game of capture the flag starts. Felix sat down to wait.

* * *

**A/N: Liberty, I have absolutely ****_no_**** idea why the hell am I putting this here instead of PMing you but...WHY THE FREAKING HELL ARE YOU NOT CONTINUING THE HARRY POTTER AND THE CLUES ABOUT THE GA'HOOLE CHRONICLES IN NARNIA? DO YOU HAVE _ANY_ IDEA HOW MUCH TIME I SPENT TYPING THOSE OUT AND EDITING THOSE _SIX CHAPTERS_? AGES! THAT'S HOW LONG IT TOOK ME! AND YOU NEVER ****_PUBLISHED_**** IT? WHAT THE HELL IS _WRONG_ WITH YOU? **

**I'll see you, _Liberty_, in the next chapter, along with your fellow readers...O.e  
**


End file.
